vimfandomcom-20200223-history
Cobol editing with Vim
If you have used Vim with a Cobol file recently you probably noticed something. All the text is red. Yes. All of it. I looked around on the web and saw other people complaining about it but no fixes so I started playing around with the cobol.vim file in the syntax folder. There is a simple fix: Open the one of the two files depending on your platform: C:\Vim\vim63\syntax\cobol.vim /usr/share/vim/vim63/syntax/cobol.vim Look for this section: it is line 126 in my vim 6.3 cobol.vim file: if ! exists("cobol_legacy_code") " catch junk in columns 1-6 for modern code syn match cobolBAD "^ \{0,5\}^.*" endif Comment the whole thing out so it looks like: "if ! exists("cobol_legacy_code") " catch junk in columns 1-6 for modern code " syn match cobolBAD "^ \{0,5\}^.*" "endif Should work OK after that. Comments Instead, put the following in your vimrc (see ): let cobol_legacy_code=1 ---- > Does anybody have a cobol.vim that works with free-format COBOL and/or OO COBOL? Here is the updated cobol.vim that I use locally. " Vim syntax file " Language: COBOL " Maintainers: Davyd Ondrejko " (formerly Sitaram Chamarty " James Mitchell " Last change: 2001 Sep 02 " For version 5.x: Clear all syntax items " For version 6.x: Quit when a syntax file was already loaded " Stephen Gennard " - added keywords - AS, REPOSITORY " - added extra cobolCall bits if version < 600 syntax clear elseif exists("b:current_syntax") finish endif " MOST important - else most of the keywords wont work! if version < 600 set isk=@,48-57,- else setlocal isk=@,48-57,- endif syn case ignore if exists("cobol_legacy_code") syn match cobolKeys "^\a\{1,6\}" contains=cobolReserved else syn match cobolKeys "" contains=cobolReserved endif syn keyword cobolReserved contained ACCEPT ACCESS ADD ADDRESS ADVANCING AFTER ALPHABET ALPHABETIC syn keyword cobolReserved contained ALPHABETIC-LOWER ALPHABETIC-UPPER ALPHANUMERIC ALPHANUMERIC-EDITED ALS syn keyword cobolReserved contained ALTERNATE AND ANY ARE AREA AREAS ASCENDING ASSIGN AT AUTHOR BEFORE BINARY syn keyword cobolReserved contained BLANK BLOCK BOTTOM BY CANCEL CBLL CD CF CH CHARACTER CHARACTERS CLASS syn keyword cobolReserved contained CLOCK-UNITS CLOSE COBOL CODE CODE-SET COLLATING COLUMN COMMA COMMON syn keyword cobolReserved contained COMMUNICATIONS COMPUTATIONAL COMPUTE CONFIGURATION CONTENT CONTINUE syn keyword cobolReserved contained CONTROL CONVERTING CORR CORRESPONDING COUNT CURRENCY DATA DATE DATE-COMPILED syn keyword cobolReserved contained DATE-WRITTEN DAY DAY-OF-WEEK DE DEBUG-CONTENTS DEBUG-ITEM DEBUG-LINE syn keyword cobolReserved contained DEBUG-NAME DEBUG-SUB-1 DEBUG-SUB-2 DEBUG-SUB-3 DEBUGGING DECIMAL-POINT syn keyword cobolReserved contained DELARATIVES DELETE DELIMITED DELIMITER DEPENDING DESCENDING DESTINATION syn keyword cobolReserved contained DETAIL DISABLE DISPLAY DIVIDE DIVISION DOWN DUPLICATES DYNAMIC EGI ELSE EMI syn keyword cobolReserved contained ENABLE END-ADD END-COMPUTE END-DELETE END-DIVIDE END-EVALUATE END-IF syn keyword cobolReserved contained END-MULTIPLY END-OF-PAGE END-PERFORM END-READ END-RECEIVE END-RETURN syn keyword cobolReserved contained END-REWRITE END-SEARCH END-START END-STRING END-SUBTRACT END-UNSTRING syn keyword cobolReserved contained END-WRITE ENVIRONMENT EQUAL ERROR ESI EVALUATE EVERY EXCEPTION syn keyword cobolReserved contained EXTEND EXTERNAL FALSE FD FILE FILE-CONTROL FILLER FINAL FIRST FOOTING FOR FROM syn keyword cobolReserved contained GENERATE GIVING GLOBAL GREATER GROUP HEADING HIGH-VALUE HIGH-VALUES I-O syn keyword cobolReserved contained I-O-CONTROL IDENTIFICATION IN INDEX INDEXED INDICATE INITIAL INITIALIZE syn keyword cobolReserved contained INITIATE INPUT INPUT-OUTPUT INSPECT INSTALLATION INTO IS JUST syn keyword cobolReserved contained JUSTIFIED KEY LABEL LAST LEADING LEFT LENGTH LOCK MEMORY syn keyword cobolReserved contained MERGE MESSAGE MODE MODULES MOVE MULTIPLE MULTIPLY NATIVE NEGATIVE NEXT NO NOT syn keyword cobolReserved contained NUMBER NUMERIC NUMERIC-EDITED OBJECT-COMPUTER OCCURS OF OFF OMITTED ON OPEN syn keyword cobolReserved contained OPTIONAL OR ORDER ORGANIZATION OTHER OUTPUT OVERFLOW PACKED-DECIMAL PADDING syn keyword cobolReserved contained PAGE PAGE-COUNTER PERFORM PF PH PIC PICTURE PLUS POSITION POSITIVE syn keyword cobolReserved contained PRINTING PROCEDURE PROCEDURES PROCEDD PROGRAM PROGRAM-ID PURGE QUEUE QUOTES syn keyword cobolReserved contained RANDOM RD READ RECEIVE RECORD RECORDS REDEFINES REEL REFERENCE REFERENCES syn keyword cobolReserved contained RELATIVE RELEASE REMAINDER REMOVAL REPLACE REPLACING REPORT REPORTING syn keyword cobolReserved contained REPORTS RERUN RESERVE RESET RETURN RETURNING REVERSED REWIND REWRITE RF RH syn keyword cobolReserved contained RIGHT ROUNDED SAME SD SEARCH SECTION SECURITY SEGMENT SEGMENT-LIMITED syn keyword cobolReserved contained SELECT SEND SENTENCE SEPARATE SEQUENCE SEQUENTIAL SET SIGN SIZE SORT syn keyword cobolReserved contained SORT-MERGE SOURCE SOURCE-COMPUTER SPECIAL-NAMES STANDARD syn keyword cobolReserved contained STANDARD-1 STANDARD-2 START STATUS STRING SUB-QUEUE-1 SUB-QUEUE-2 syn keyword cobolReserved contained SUB-QUEUE-3 SUBTRACT SUM SUPPRESS SYMBOLIC SYNC SYNCHRONIZED TABLE TALLYING syn keyword cobolReserved contained TAPE TERMINAL TERMINATE TEST TEXT THAN THEN THROUGH THRU TIME TIMES TO TOP syn keyword cobolReserved contained TRAILING TRUE TYPE UNIT UNSTRING UNTIL UP UPON USAGE USE USING VALUE VALUES syn keyword cobolReserved contained VARYING WHEN WITH WORDS WORKING-STORAGE WRITE " new syn keyword cobolReserved contained AS LOCAL-STORAGE LINKAGE SCREEN ENTRY " new syn keyword cobolReserved contained environment-name environment-value argument-number syn keyword cobolReserved contained call-convention identified pointer syn keyword cobolReserved contained external-form division wait national " new -- oo stuff syn keyword cobolReserved contained repository object class method-id method object static syn keyword cobolReserved contained class-id class-control private inherits object-storage syn keyword cobolReserved contained class-object protected delegate syn keyword cobolReserved contained try catch raise end-try super property syn keyword cobolReserved contained override instance equals " new - new types syn match cobolTypes "condition-value"hs=s,he=e syn match cobolTypes "binary-long"hs=s,he=e syn match cobolTypes "binary-short"hs=s,he=e syn match cobolTypes "binary-double"hs=s,he=e syn match cobolTypes "procedure-pointer"hs=s,he=e syn match cobolTypes "object reference"hs=s,he=e syn match cobolReserved contained "\" syn match cobolReserved contained "\<\(IF\|ELSE|INVALID\|END\|EOP\)\>" syn match cobolReserved contained "\" syn keyword cobolConstant SPACE SPACES NULL ZERO ZEROES ZEROS LOW-VALUE LOW-VALUES if exists("cobol_legacy_code") syn match cobolMarker "^.\{6\}" syn match cobolBadLine "^.\{6\}D\-*$/.*"hs=s+6 " If comment mark somehow gets into column past Column 7. syn match cobolBadLine "^.\{6\}\s\+\*.*" endif syn match cobolNumber "\<-\=\d*\.\=\d\+\>" contains=cobolMarker,cobolComment syn match cobolPic "\" contains=cobolMarker,cobolComment syn match cobolPic "\<$*\.\=9\+\>" contains=cobolMarker,cobolComment syn match cobolPic "\" contains=cobolMarker,cobolComment syn match cobolPic "\" contains=cobolMarker,cobolComment syn match cobolPic "\<9\+V\>" contains=cobolMarker,cobolComment syn match cobolPic "\<-\+Z9\+\>" contains=cobolMarker,cobolComment syn match cobolTodo "todo" contained if exists("cobol_mf_syntax") syn region cobolComment start="*>" end="$" contains=cobolTodo,cobolMarker endif syn keyword cobolGoTo GO GOTO syn keyword cobolCopy COPY " cobolBAD: things that are BAD NEWS! syn keyword cobolBAD ALTER ENTER RENAMES " cobolWatch: things that are important when trying to understand a program syn keyword cobolWatch OCCURS DEPENDING VARYING BINARY COMP REDEFINES syn keyword cobolWatch REPLACING THROW syn match cobolWatch "COMP-123456XN" syn region cobolEXECs contains=cobolLine start="EXEC " end="END-EXEC" syn match cobolComment "^.\{6\}\*.*"hs=s+6 contains=cobolTodo,cobolMarker syn match cobolComment "^.\{6\}/.*"hs=s+6 contains=cobolTodo,cobolMarker syn match cobolComment "^.\{6\}C.*"hs=s+6 contains=cobolTodo,cobolMarker if exists("cobol_legacy_code") syn match cobolCompiler "^.\{6\}$.*"hs=s+6 syn match cobolDecl "^.\{6} \{1,8}\(0\=1\|77\|78\) "hs=s+7,he=e-1 contains=cobolMarker syn match cobolDecl "^.\{6} \+1-8\d "hs=s+7,he=e-1 contains=cobolMarker syn match cobolDecl "^.\{6} \+0\=2-9 "hs=s+7,he=e-1 contains=cobolMarker syn match cobolDecl "^.\{6} \+66 "hs=s+7,he=e-1 contains=cobolMarker syn match cobolWatch "^.\{6} \+88 "hs=s+7,he=e-1 contains=cobolMarker else syn match cobolWhiteSpace "^*[ \t]" syn match cobolCompiler "$.*"hs=s,he=e contains=cobolWhiteSpace,cobolTypes syn match cobolDecl "0\=1-9 *$"hs=s,he=e-1 contains=cobolWhiteSpace,cobolTypes syn match cobolDecl "66 *$"hs=s,he=e-1 contains=cobolWhiteSpace,cobolTypes syn match cobolWatch "88 *$"hs=s,he=e-1 contains=cobolWhiteSpace,cobolTypes endif syn match cobolBadID "\k\+-\($\|^-A-Z0-9\)" syn keyword cobolCALLs CALL CANCEL GOBACK INVOKE PERFORM END-PERFORM END-CALL RUN syn match cobolCALLs "STOP \+RUN" syn match cobolCALLs "EXIT \+PROGRAM" syn match cobolCALLs "EXIT \+PROGRAM \+RETURNING" syn match cobolCALLs "EXIT \+PERFORM" syn match cobolCALLs "EXIT \+METHOD" syn match cobolCALLs "EXIT \+SECTION" syn match cobolCALLs "STOP " contains=cobolString syn match cobolExtras /\= 508 || !exists("did_cobol_syntax_inits") if version < 508 let did_cobol_syntax_inits = 1 command -nargs=+ HiLink hi link else command -nargs=+ HiLink hi def link endif HiLink cobolBAD Error HiLink cobolBadID Error HiLink cobolBadLine Error HiLink cobolMarker Comment HiLink cobolCALLs Function HiLink cobolComment Comment HiLink cobolKeys Comment HiLink cobolCompiler PreProc HiLink cobolEXECs PreProc HiLink cobolCondFlow Special HiLink cobolCopy PreProc HiLink cobolDecl Type HiLink cobolTypes Type HiLink cobolExtras Special HiLink cobolGoTo Special HiLink cobolConstant Constant HiLink cobolNumber Constant HiLink cobolPic Constant HiLink cobolReserved Statement HiLink cobolString Constant HiLink cobolTodo Todo HiLink cobolWatch Special delcommand HiLink endif let b:current_syntax = "cobol" " vim: ts=6 nowrap ----